Edward's Toothache
by Blooms-At-Twilight
Summary: Edward Cullen is 9 years old and is terrified of dentists, so what happens when Edward has a tooth ache and Carlisle takes a look at it. Carlisle is a dentist. All human.


Edward's tooth had been hurting him for 3 days. He couldn't eat anything to hard, to hot, to cold or to sugary without pain.

On the 3rd day Esme noticed something was wrong with Edward. He'd barely eaten anything for days and now passed on her home made chocolate cake, though it was his favourite and tells Carlisle when he came home.

Carlisle sees his children playing a board game in the living room apart from Edward, who was frowning sitting on the couch reading a book.

Carlisle walks over to Edward and asks "Are you alright Edward?" sitting down next to him.

Edward replies "I'm fine" but the look on his face gave him away.

Edward had never been able to lie to them, his face always told Carlisle and Esme when he did something wrong. He always felt guilty if he lied or hid something from them and couldn't hide it on his face or in his eyes. Carlisle knew that look and it was never good.

Carlisle says " Edward. You know you can tell me anything, right?" in a kind, gentle tone.

Edward replies "I know dad...Can I go to my room please" knowing he was caught then gets up and start to make his way to leave the room, with out waiting for Carlisle's answer.

Carlisle shocked calls "Edward!" this was unlike him.

Edward froze in the middle on the room, with his head down, afraid he was in trouble.

Carlisle walks over to Edward, Kneels down in front of Edward so they were level and says "Hey, shh. It's ok buddy, you're not in trouble. I know there's something bothering you" lifts Edwards chin with his finger gently and continues "Come on honey, tell daddy what's wrong".

Edward looks into his fathers kind, caring eyes and reluctantly whispers "My to-tooth hurts" in a scared and nervous tone.

Carlisle knew Edward was terrified of dentists and says "Oh, I see. Edward, you really need to get your tooth looked at..." in a calm, gentle tone.

Edward cries "No,no,no. I-I can't. NO! Daddy please, don't make me" beginning to cry in fear.

Carlisle coos to Edward "Shh,shh. Don't cry sweetheart. Eddie-bear, would it make you feel better if I looked at your tooth?"

Edward nods yes shakily, he didn't want to but his dad was better then a stranger. Edward was scared, he had always been terrified of anything Dental or Medical. Edward trust's Carlisle and knew he was in safe hands with his dad but it didn't stop him being scared.

Carlisle scoops Edward up into his arms and says "Lets go upstairs and I'll take a look at your tooth, Then we'll talk about anything that might be wrong. Ok Eddie-bear?"

Edward nods yes against his dads shoulder fearfully, wraps his arms around Carlisle's neck and continues to cry on his shoulder.

Carlisle coos to Edward as he carries him upstairs and opens the door to one of the new rooms on the 2 newly constructed floors with 5 rooms on each floor, at the end of the 5 floor hallway.

Carlisle turns on the light's relieving a dental chair in the middle of the child friendly decorated room, with cabinets of dental equipment, An x-ray machine that send the x-ray straight to the computer on Carlisle's desk. Rolling stools, latex free gloves despondence from the wall ,with an over head light and a sink.

Edward peaks from Carlisle's shoulder and is horrified at the sight of the room. Carlisle could have sworn Edwards hair stood on their ends in fright.

Edward cries "NO! No daddy,why?" crying harder at the sight.

Carlisle shushes Edward and says "Shh,it's ok Eddie-bear. Don't cry, calm down. Remember the construction work we had done, to build more floors and rooms".

Edward with tears running down his sweet face nods yes.

Carlisle continues "I had this room designed so if any on you kids need dental treatment, I can treat you guys right here. Calm down now, it's ok. I won't hurt you, Eddie-bear. I promise. I love you bud. Come on now, calm down" in a soft tone as he soothingly rubs Edwards back.

After awhile Edward stops crying.

Carlisle says "Shh. That's my boy, Calm down bud. Now lets talk, ok son?" soothingly.

Edward nods yes and whimpers a quiet "Ok" in a very nervous tone.

Carlisle says "Ok son. The reason I had this room built is so that I can treat you kids right here at home. I thought it would be easier on you kids that way. Like if you hurt your tooth at night after hours. I can bring you guys up here to check it out, then treat them if need be. With me so far bud?"

Edward nods yes in reply.

Carlisle continues "You know I won't hurt you, right Eddie-bear?"

Edward replies "I know daddy. I'm sorry. I'm scared" his lip trembling slightly.

Carlisle sits down on his desk chair, kindly rubs Edward's back comfortingly and says "Shh,shh. It's ok bud. I know you're scared. Don't get upset. I really need to look at your teeth. I promise son, there's nothing to worry about. Would it help if I told you what I was going before each test?

Edward knew this was going to happen eventually, that Carlisle wouldn't give up and nods yes.

Carlisle kisses Edward's forehead and says "Good. That's my brave little Eddie-bear. We'll go at a speed you're comfortable with and can handle. I promise" as he sits Edward down in the dental chair.

Carlisle says "This is a very special chair. I can adjust the size, length and height. I'm going the make the chair a little more comfortable for you, ok" as he adjusts the dental chair, so it was a better fit for Edward and it wasn't so big and intimidating.

Edward looks around the room as Carlisle prepared for the exam, getting his tools ready then washing this hands and putting on a pair of latex free gloves from the box on the wall.

Carlisle sits down on the rolling stool next to Edward and sees how scares his son really was.

Carlisle says "Shh, it's ok son. I won't do anything until your ready".

Edward notices a chart on the wall. It had their faces on, next to lines and asks "What's that?" pointing to the reward chart.

Carlisle smiles at Edward and replies "It's a reward chart for when I treat you kids. You get a star if you do well".

Edward frowns and says "Then I'll never get a star. I don't think I'll ever not be scared" dis-heartedly.

Carlisle shushes Edward and coos "Shh. No,no, buddy. You will always get a star at the end of the exam. Don't worry. It's ok to be scared. No matter what, you will always get a star. Just for getting treatment and trusting me. When you get 10 stars, you get a special treat".

Edward sighs in relief and asks "What kind of treat" clearly relieved.

Carlisle replies "Anything you want" smiling at Edward.

Edward asks "Like getting ice cream or going to the park? Happily.

Carlisle replies "Well yes. If that's what you want. I was thinking something bigger, like going to the zoo, or going to your favourite restaurant, or to see a movie, or a day trip to an amusement park".

Edward smiles he liked the sound of that and says "Ok. Thank you daddy".

Carlisle replies " You're welcome son".

Edward asks "Why are there more lines under ours?" before Carlisle could get started with the exam.

Carlisle knew Edward was stalling but decided to go along with it and says " Do you remember that mommy and me told you guys, that we were thinking of adopting again?"

Edward nods yes in reply and waits for Carlisle to continue.

Carlisle continues "Remember Jade and Emma. The 2 little girls we met at the care home last month?"

Again Edward nods yes.

Carlisle with a happy smile continues " Well, we're in the process of adopting them. The lines are for them and any other children we adopt in the future. We should legally be able to sign the adoption papers in 2 weeks. That day they will be joining our family, we'll be bringing them home that day. We didn't tell you guys yet because we didn't know until this morning".

Edward beams "That's great. You guys are great parents and the girls seemed really nice. I know they'll love it here and I know they'll love you as much as we do. You always make everyone feel welcome, loved and wanted. I know that you'll show them how much you love them, you always do".

Carlisle's very touched by Edward's words, hugs him tightly and says "Thank you Edward. You don't know how much that means to me. Now lets see to your tooth" as he leans Edward back into the dental chair and turns on the over head light.

Carlisle says "Don't worry Eddie-bear. Just relax son, I promise this won't hurt. We'll go at a pace you're comfortable with, ok Eddie-bear?"

Edward nervously replies "Ok daddy" barely audible.

Carlisle rests Edward's hand on his chest and says " If at any time you need me to stop, or you need a break. Then just raise your hand and I'll stop straight away, ok bud?" in a kind, gentle tone.

Edward replies "Ok daddy" a little less scared now but still nervous.

Carlisle kisses Edward's head kindly and says "Just take a nice, deep, long breath and relax. Ok son".

Edward does as Carlisle instructs and relaxes slightly.

Carlisle says "That a boy. Relax honey, there's nothing to worry about. I won't do anything until you're ready. Open your mouth nice and wide for me, when you feel ready".

Edward sits still for a few seconds, takes a few deep breath. Then slowly opens his mouth.

Carlisle praise's "Good boy. Just relax Eddie-bear. You're doing great honey" as he picks up his tools and gently examines Edward's teeth.

It didn't take Carlisle long to find the cause of the problem. Edward had a very loose baby tooth, that was exposing his gum. That's what was causing Edward pain.

Carlisle says "You're doing great son. Eddie-bear, I know what's wrong. You have a very loose baby tooth, that's ready to come out. Your gum above the tooth is exposed, that's what's been causing you pain. Let me feel how loose it is. Don't worry Eddie-bear, I won't hurt you".

Carlisle removes his tools and says " You're being a really big, brave boy. Keep up the good work for me" as he gently takes hold of Edward's tooth and gives it a slight wiggle. Edward's tooth come out in Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle says "Ok, it's come out" puts Edward's tooth in the metal bowl on his instrument tray, then puts a piece of gauze in the gap to catch any blood there might be.

Carlisle asks "How do you feel Eddie-bear?" checking on Edward.

Edward replies "Ok, I guess. Is that it? Is it over? Nervously and hoping it was over.

Carlisle smiles kindly at Edward, runs his fingers through Edwards hair and says " That should stop the pain you've been feeling , yes. But it's been awhile since your last check-up, so I'd like to give you a quick exam. I'll be a gentle, I promise. There's no reason to be scared. You're doing great".

Edward looks nervous, shaking slightly replies "Ok daddy" takes a few deep breaths like Carlisle taught him to do when he was scared then opens his mouth.

Carlisle praise's "That's my boy, I'm very proud of you son. You are being very brave" Kisses Edwards forehead gently then prepares the toothbrush and asks "What flavour toothpaste do you want honey? We have grape, cherry, strawberry and mint."

Edward still a little nervous replies "Cherry please daddy" with a weak smile.

Carlisle puts some onto the toothbrush and kindly says "Ok Eddie-bear, open wide for me."

Edward nervously does as he's told.

Carlisle praise's "That's my boy. Good job bud", Carlisle then gently cleans Edward's teeth after he removes the piece of gauze.

Edward relaxed slightly at Carlisle's gentleness, he had honestly expected it to be a lot worse. Though he barely felt his daddy working. When Carlisle was done he removes the toothbrush then helps Edward rinse.

Carlisle says "Good job Eddie-bear. We're almost done son. I'm going to give you a quick exam, Ok Eddie-bear?" as he gently strokes Edwards cheek with his thumb.

Edward says "Ok daddy" sighs then takes a deep breath and says "I'm ready" determinedly.

Carlisle was proud of Edward and proudly praises "That's my brave boy. Open wide Eddie-bear."

Edward does as he's told and sits still while Carlisle quickly and gently examines his teeth.

Carlisle was pleased to see Edwards teeth were well taken cake of and found nothing wrong.

Carlisle removes his tools and says "Way to go buddy, you did great. Your teeth are fine, all very healthy" as he turns off the overhead light and rights the dental chair.

Carlisle says "All done Eddie-bear. You were a really good boy. I'm very proud of you Edward and for being such a good boy you get 2 stars" as he puts 2 star stickers next to Edwards face on the reward chart.

Edward asks "Really?" smiling brightly

Carlisle replies "Yes buddy. Here, don't forget your tooth. If you put it under your pillow tonight the tooth fairy will come and leave you a dollar" as he picks up Edward and carries him downstairs, after turning off the room light.

On the way downstairs Carlisle asks "So Eddie-bear, was that as bad as you thought it would be?"

Edward replies "No, you made it ok. I like the way you do it better. It wasn't really scary with you. Will you be my dentist from now on? Please daddy. It hurts with Dr. Richards. He's not gentle like you. He pokes hard and it hurts".

Carlisle frowns at hearing this, he knew very well that some dentists hurt their patients. He specialised in children and adolescents with dental phobias. That's how he meet Emmett, only 7 but he had been abused by his dentist stepfather 'Jason'. Though Carlisle would have called it torture. Jason deliberately hurt Emmett.

Jason forced Emmett into the dental chair, strapped him down and used grips to keep his mouth open. Then he had poked holes in Emmett's teeth, making him bleed and drilled his teeth. All without Novocain. Despite all his teeth being healthy. Emmett always had a dental phobia which was only worsened by Jason's abuse.

Carlisle never wanted his patients or his children to feel afraid of him or receiving treatment. He helped them get over their fears.

Carlisle says " Of course I'll be your dentist honey. That's why I had this room made, so I could be your kids dentist. Eddie-bear why didn't you tell me Dr. Richards was rough and hurt you. I would have stopped it earlier. I would never have sent you to him if I'd known. Oh Eddie-bear, I'm so sorry".

Edward replies "I was scared. I've never seen another dentist until today. I've always gone to Dr. Richards, I thought it was normal. It wasn't bad... not really scary with you. Thank you for my stars daddy. It's ok daddy, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I'm ok, you showed me it wasn't that bad. I'm still scared but not like before. I feel better with you" and smiles slightly at Carlisle.

Carlisle says "I'm glad you feel better with me son. I promise, you'll never have to see Dr. Richards again. I will always treat you from now on and for any reason that I can't then, I'll ask Dr. Denali. Ok Eddie-bear?"

Edward smiles. He liked Dr. Denali. He was nice and kind. Dr. Denali was Carlisle's adopted brother. Uncle Eleazar was a dentist too. He and Carlisle were both very respected in their field.

Eleazar and his family spent a lot of time with them. Edward loves and trusts his uncle Eleazar, he knew Eleazar wouldn't hurt him. Edward knew he would be safe with his uncle Eleazar if the time came.

Edward says "Ok daddy. I'd like that" then tiredly rests his head on Carlisle's shoulder and yawns.

Carlisle walks into the living room were the others are waiting for them.

Esme asks "Did you find out what's wrong?"

Emmett worriedly asks "Eddie, are you ok? What happened?"

Edward replies "I'm fine Emmie. Daddy made it kinda ok. He's going to be all our dentist from now on. Right Daddy?" smiling as Carlisle puts him down.

Carlisle replies "That's right Eddie-bear" turns to Esme and says Don't worry honey, I found out what's wrong. Edward will be fine now. He had a very lose tooth with exposed gum above. His tooth fell out and now he's fine".

Edward says "Look, Look" pulls his tooth out of his pocket, shows it to the others and says "Look, now the tooth fairy will come a leave me a dollar" in an excited voice.

Esme replies "She sure will honey. Are you hungry Eddie-bear? You've barely eaten for days" glad Edward fell better but concerned that he's hardly eaten a thing in days.

Edward nod yes and replies "I'm kinda hungry mommy" realising how hungry he really was.

Carlisle checks his watch, it was 7:12pm and asks "How about we order pizza tonight? I'll order a carton of ice cream too and we can have a nice family movie night. You guys can stay up late seeing as you started your summer vacation yesterday and don't have to be up in the morning"

Carlisle orders the food while the kids chose a movie, they decided on Jumanji and set it up ready.

They get everything ready. Putting cushions on the floor, for them to sit on. Esme had put out the 2 big thick feathered Quilts, making the room nice and comfortable for them. A few minutes later Esme comes out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn and puts it on the living room table.

Carlisle hears Edward telling the others about the reward chart.

Carlisle says "It's been awhile since any of you have had a dental check-up. So over the next few weeks, I'm going to give you all a quick exam. Edward's told you about the reward chart" and goes into details about the reward chart and the sorts of treats the would get when they got 10 stars.

They nod in agreement then get ready in the living room, choosing their seats as they wait for the food to arrive. Except for Emmett who hung back looking nervous.

Carlisle kneels down in front of Emmett and says "Emmie. I know your scared. Don't worry bud. It's ok Emmie bear. Everything will be fine. I promise. We'll go at a pace you can handle and if you need to take breaks that's fine. We'll get through this together ok? One small step at a time. Ok son?" as he holds the back of Emmett's neck with one hand and rest the other reassuringly on his shoulder.

Before rubbing Emmett's check with his thumb and pulling him into a loving hug, stroking his hair soothingly as he holds him close.

Emmett nods, hugs Carlisle back and says "Ok dad. I know you won't hurt me, but... I'm still scared" in a soft quiet voice.

Carlisle in a reassuring tone replies "Shh Em+Em. It's alright son. It's hardly surprising that you would be scared after your past. But Em, no matter how long it takes. I'll help you through this" with a kind smile.

Emmett says "Thanks dad" then joins the others in the living room.

Carlisle knew Emmett would be scared about the exam and would do whatever it took to make his son feel comfortable during the exam.

The doorbell rang and Carlisle paid for the 2 extra large pepperoni pizza's, a carton of strawberry ice cream and a bottle of cola.

They settle down to watch the movie as the ate, having a great time.

Half way through the 2nd movie Carlisle checks the time , it was 11.24pm and sees Edward and Alice were trying not to fall asleep.

Carlisle smiles and says "I thing it's time for bed. It's late and some little ones can't keep their eyes open. Let's call it a night" as he picks up Edward holding him close.

The others agree and get up. They turn the T.V. Off and take their plates in the kitchen then thank Carlisle for the great night.

Carlisle says "It was nothing guys. It was a nice family movie night, we'll have to do this more often. Now, go get ready for bed then we'll come tuck you in."

They all make their way upstairs. Carlisle carrying Edward, while Esme carried Alice. They help them brush their teeth and get them ready for bed.

Carlisle tucks Edward into bed and says "Goodnight Eddie-bear. You were a really good boy today, I'm proud of you. Do you have your tooth ready under your pillow, so the tooth fairy will come?"

Edward replies "Um hur, it's ready. Daddy, thank you. Today was scary, but you made it kinda ok. I'm still scared buy not like I was. Thank you for being gentle".

Carlisle kisses Edwards forehead and says "Get some sleep son, you've had a stressful day" pulling the blanket up to his neck and tucks him in snugly.

Edward yawns and says "Kay, night daddy".

Esme walks in with a glass of water for Edward and says "Honey, I bought you a drink. In case you need one in the night. How are you feeling Eddie-bear?" as she puts the water down on the bedside table then sits down on Edwards bed.

Edward smiles and replies "Better. Daddy fixed the problem. It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you daddy".

Carlisle says "You're welcome son. Now, get some rest" as he strokes Edwards hair.

Esme says "I'm glad you feel better honey. Sleep now and in the morning, I'll make your favourite breakfast. Ok?"

Edward replies "Ok, thank you mommy. Night mommy, Night daddy. I love you".

Esme says "I love you too baby" then kisses his forehead.

Carlisle says "I love you too Eddie-bear" then kisses this forehead.

They both say goodnight and make sure Edward is comfortable then leave after turning off the light.

They say goodnight to all their children and tuck them in.


End file.
